


How did it happen?

by Pukka



Category: Brave (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pukka/pseuds/Pukka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rapunzel's travels find her in DunBroch she realises that her and Merida might have more in common than she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How did it happen?

How did it happen? Every time Rapunzel asked herself she couldn’t bring herself to remember the details. Everything with Eugene, the way it had ended, it was just too much to think about sometimes. He hadn’t taken her admiration of the female form as well as her parents had. There was a lot she had missed up in the tower. People weren’t black and white the way Mother Gothel had told her, they were many shades of grey and somehow that made things worse. If Eugene had been horrible from the start it would have been easier to tell him. If he had listened when she said no, took her seriously when she sent him away, been kinder when she’d confessed to him, things might have turned out differently and she wouldn’t have had to travel alone.

But then again if things had turned out differently then she wouldn’t be here. And she would give anything to stay right where she was for the rest of eternity. Just her and Merdia locked away in a part of the castle so far away from anyone else it felt like a different world entirely. But unlike the cold isolation of the tower this felt warm and natural. Like she belonged right here with their dresses thrown halfway across the room and her hands buried in Merida’s thick red mane. The cool night breeze did nothing to lessen the burning of the other girl’s touch as her fingers dug into Rapulzel’s shoulder, pulling her closer, deeper into the kiss. Both unpractised and nervous their first kiss had been a near disaster; but now they knew the rhythms of each other’s bodies much better. 

Rapunzel pushed up on her knees, pressing her chest against Merida’s deliciously and enjoying how the cold night made her skin extra sensitive. The light moan that came in response to her movement made her smile. Despite her inexperience Merida was a surprisingly easy instrument to play; and Rapunzel would do anything to hear the music she could elicit from those vocal chords. She would write a symphony with the tip of her tongue, carve it into the marrow of her lover’s bones and listen as the world’s orchestras tried to match the echo of her sigh or the sharpness of her gasp. 

A hand that was on her shoulder began to roam, both teasingly gentle and assertively firm at the same time; snaking down her back and tracing the bumps of her spine, the curve of her waist, the soft skin of her thigh. Through the kiss she could feel the other girl smile. It was enough to sent a jolt of excitement though her stomach. Merida’s ideas were always the best ideas. With one swift movement of her strong arms the other girl had Rapunzel straddling her lap, one thigh on either side of her hips. It was Rapunzel’s turn to gasp. It earned her a small laugh as the kiss broke, only for Merida’s lips to trace across her jaw and along her neck. Collarbones. The space above her heart. There was a moment, a pause, a question asked and answered with a second of eye contact. When Merida’s tongue brushed against her nipple she couldn’t believe one patch of skin could be so sensitive. The small groan escaped her with no permission as the other girl took her breast between her lips and sucked gently. The hand still tangled in the mane of red hair pulled Merida’s head closer, inviting her to be rougher, more forward. In concentration or in ecstasy (it was hard to tell) her lover closed her eyes. Without thinking, Rapunzel moved her hand from where it had been safely resting downwards. Her fingertips drifted over goose pimpled skin, found a nipple, and, like it was the most natural thing in the world, attempted to return the favour being done for her. She could hardly believe her boldness. Tonight, she decided, was a night for firsts. For finding her boundaries and then smashing through them.

How did it happen? To be honest she didn’t care anymore. She was just glad that it had.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing fan fic woo. A lot shorter and less smutty than I originally intended but they're just far too cute for anything else.


End file.
